


Movie

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [26]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mention of The Mummy (1999), mention of Scooby Doo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Kaito picked the movie for his a Shinichi's movie night.  Shinichi might have a thing or two to say about it.





	Movie

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings, just Shinichi and Kaito watching a movie and picking it apart.

When Shinichi agreed to watch The Mummy with Kaito, he hadn’t expected the 1999 version. “Why are we watching this?”

“Shinichi! It’s a classic!”

“It’s not a classic. Boris Karloff’s mummy is a classic. This is just a remake.”

“Still better than that Tom Cruise remake.” Shinichi honestly couldn’t argue that. He hadn’t seen the movie but, really, he wasn’t a fan. The 1999 movie wasn’t _bad_ , he just preferred Karloff. At least they had popcorn. Kaito always insisted on popcorn with their movie nights and at least 2 pounds of an assortment of chocolate from his favorite candy story.

They barely got through the introduction of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun and O’Connell when Evelyn knocked over a shelf leading to the domino effect. Kaito couldn’t resist asking, “Is that why your father only put in two story high wall mounted shelves?” Shinichi didn’t even bother with an answer; he merely gave him his best unimpressed look and turned back to the movie.

It wasn’t half bad, the action was a little exaggerated and the whole boat scene was ridiculous but, not half bad. That is, until it came to the opening of the sarcophagus.

“Seriously? Why would they open the sarcophagus on site and not transfer it to a clean environment? As a scholar Evelyn should know better.”

A slight smile was the only sign that Kaito was being a smart-ass. Still facing the screen, Kaito responded with, “It’s only a movie.”

“A movie you’re making me watch; why are we watching this?”

“I told you, it’s a classic!”

“Not a classic.” And no, Shinichi was not pouting. “My mother would be so disappointed in you if you told her you thought it was a classic.”

Again, they were quietly watching the movie until the Mummy ran away from a cat. “You should get me a cat, Kaito.” He knew exactly what Kaito would say.

“What about my birds?”

“Don’t you want to protect me from mummies?” Shinichi may have fluttered his eyelashes at Kaito a bit, maybe. He’d blame the popcorn and chocolate.

“You don’t even believe in them!”

“So you’d choose them over me?”

“I—Shinichi!”

Instead of responding to Kaito’s whine, he was once again distracted with the movie. The curator had just proclaimed his place in the grand scheme of things and Shinichi had a bone to pick.

“I call BS; for a cult that’s supposed to do any and all in their power to prevent Imhotep from rising, they really dropped the ball.”

“It’s not their fault O’Connell survived the desert.”

“No, it’s just their fault they didn’t do more to get rid of the key long before that. Also their fault they didn’t do something about every person who went to Hamunaptra and, you know what, yes, it is their fault they decided to be jerks and let O’Connell die a slow painful death in the desert. Not to mention, Beni! Where did he come from? How did he even survive the first time he was there?

“…Okay, you got me there; Beni is a mystery.”

“Thank you.”

The movie was nearing the end when Jonathan decided to follow in the warden’s footsteps and pry scarabs off the wall. Shinichi couldn’t help but be reminded of Kaito. “See, _that_ is why you shouldn’t steal shiny things.”

Kaito kept his eyes on the screen. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure.” Turning back to the movie, Shinichi grumbled under his breath, “magpie.”

All in all, the movie wasn’t so bad.

***

A few days later found Shinichi reading in the library with Kaito’s head in his lap. Kaito was laying back and doing card tricks, his usual activity when he had something on his mind. Shinichi never knew what would come of these times; sometimes Kaito was working through a heavy decision while other times he was being absurd.

“Shinichi, you ever think your time as Conan was like a Scooby Doo episode?” Apparently it was the latter this time.

“No.”

“Well it is, Mitsuhiko is Velma and that would make Ayumi Daphne. I’m not sure about Genta… actually, I don’t know who you would be either; you could be Velma too.”

Times like this it was best to just let Kaito talk.

“And you even had a case like a Scooby Doo episode didn’t you? The Black Knight episode!”

“… Do you mean the time the museum curator killed the new owner wearing a suit of armor?”

“Yes!”

Shinichi was at a loss for words. He couldn’t deny it was a little similar… if he remembered right, it was the curator that was the criminal in that episode too. What was that saying about life imitating art imitating life?

“My life isn’t a cartoon episode.”

“Well not so much now. Things are relatively calm.”

“You mean as calm as it gets with you around?”

“Yes!” Kaito was a little too proud of that.

His life was admittedly chaotic more often than not with Kaito and his crazy parents and all of the women in his life being ridiculously strong and scary.

“Shinchi! You’re the Evy to my Rick.”

“… We’re watching the Boris Karloff version tonight.”

“Of course my dear Evy.”


End file.
